


Pride Cometh Before The Fall. (Said The Bigot As They Fell Off A Cliff)

by RyftWyrd



Series: A Simple Roll Of The Dice [7]
Category: Undertale
Genre: A fuck you very much to the NIFB, ALL THE GAY, Asexual and/or aromantic characters, Content Warnings will be in the Beginning Notes for anybody who needs them, F/F, F/M, Gay, Homosexual characters, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Characters, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sorry guys, Transgender Characters, it's in second person POV if that is a turn-on or turn-off for anyone, maybe later - Freeform, nonbinary characters - Freeform, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyftWyrd/pseuds/RyftWyrd
Summary: A few short drabbles I wrote because the NIFB royally pisses me off. Might continue some at random or per request, might not. Some are first meetings, some are established, others are not at the romantic stage yet. Will probably post one or two per day depending on how patient I can be.





	1. Principal Toriel/Mom OC

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply.

When you go to drop off your son at school for his first day as late as you dare, the principal is the only person standing outside to greet you, everyone else already in the building. You wince as you walk up to her, expecting a reprimand and the warning to be on time next time. She smiles at you instead and the sky brightens overhead. "You must be Ms. Pan." 

You confirm and hand your son over. The principal offers her large furry paw to your son and he glances back at you before taking the paw with an uncertain smile. "I am Ms. Toriel Blath. It is a pleasure to meet you." Her ears flop over her shoulders as she sneezes delicately into her sleeve.

"Haneul." You say, your heart pounding in your chest. "You can call me Haneul."

She nods and looks to your son, "And what is your name?"

"Su-Jin." He replies and then grins up at her. "I'm gonna get a boyfriend!"

Toriel snorts and your goodwill towards her melts instantly into a hard spike, until you see that she's still smiling fondly at your son. "With that charm, I doubt anyone could resist you."

Toriel seems like a safe person to leave your son with. You excuse yourself to leave and turn away. A fluffy paw on your shoulder stops you, lighter than you expected. "Would you care to come to my office for some pie after classes end, Haneul?"

"Of course," You find yourself saying. "That would be lovely." The rest of the day passes in a haze, shrouded by the memory of her smile and the softness of her pads as her hand laid on your shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudoses are welcome, nay, desired even! I'm a bit late but there's still time :P 
> 
> If you ever see an idea or plot line you like, feel free to take it and run with it. this is my blanket permission, you don't need to ask, you don't even need to credit me unless you want to, as long as you're not just copy/pasting.


	2. Papyrus/Dysphoric OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus comforts you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS: I'm not personally experienced with FtM transition, but I have done some research. Warnings for period dysphoria and internalized transphobia. He hasn't gotten surgery, and while he does wear a binder and pack, he just doesn't have money for hormones or surgery. Periods majorly suck. Also CW for cursing. 
> 
> Also. If I'm, uh, portraying anybody in an offensive way, please let me know so that I can learn and fix it. I'm trying to not do that, but as a sheltered privileged White person, I don't know if I'm doing it right. I know I'm going to make mistakes, but I also want to help give people in minority groups more healthy representation, because white/straight/cis/male shouldn't be the default in media.

You curl on the couch, pain and dysphoria flooding you with every pulse of your pounding heart. Tears prick at your eyes. Why are you so weak?? Why does this stupid body insist on being a bitch to you?? 

Distantly, you recognize the sound of someone coming down the stairs. You bite back your pained whimpers and try to remain still so that you aren't noticed. "Hey." Papyrus says softly. "You okay, Chandra?"

The sound of your name calms you a bit. _Chandra_. Moon. A boy's name. You're a boy. _Except the blood pouring from the body you wear is ripping that immutable knowledge to shreds bit by bit_. "N-No." You rasp out, angry for no goddamn reason. "I'm n-not okay! I'm _bleeding_ and it's _gross_ and I fucking hate being _this_!" Papyrus sits by your side and wraps his arms around you, gently massaging your arms. You sniffle petulantly. "I wish I was a monster." Then you could be the hottest goddamn boy monster and never have another stupid fucking period ever again. 

"Maybe we can trade places then." Papyrus says gently. "I rather fancy the feeling of wind in my hair... Do you need anything? Pain relievers? Water? I'll get you some water."

You grip his hand before he can rise again. "Don't go. Not just yet. I need- to feel like a real boy."

"You are a real boy, silly!" Papyrus chides. "I don't get you humans and your weird standards for gender. But fine. Do you want to watch Neon Genesis Evangelion and cuddle, maybe make out?"

You think for a moment. "Yeah." Making out sounds nice, especially since it doesn't involve the lower area. Stars, you need surgery. Your sister would tell you to pray to Kali or Vishnu, but you're not as religious as she is. It wouldn't hurt though, so you shoot off a quick request for a smooth transition, preferably sooner rather than later, as soon as you have the money for it. 

Papyrus, in the meantime, has extricated his hand and he stands up. "Alright, in that case, I'm going to get you some pain meds and water! And then we can put in the DVD."

"Thanks, Rus." You mumble as he stomps into the kitchen.

"You're welcome, Chandra!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please leave a kudos and leave your criticisms, praises, requests, burnt offerings- in the comment section below and thank you very much!
> 
> ;;;;okay fine, so i normally write Papyrus with all-caps dialogue, but it just didn't seem right here, like, he wouldn't be so loud when comforting a person in distress. so i wrote him with normal case.


	3. Undyne/Alphys X OC/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two couples unite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no content warnings apply.

You and Alethia never really go looking for another partner for her. You're happy being her hugmate and she's happy with having casual sex with strangers she takes home from bars, even if some assholes leave in disgust when she tries to make jokes about the mouthfeel.

Then she comes home after work to the apartment you share one morning and talks with stars in her eyes about a cute doctor who started working at the same hospital. You smile and listen as you bake a tomato and onion tarte to eat for lunch.

The days go on and she continues to tumble head over heels for this doctor. You're happy for her.

"Adriel, you need to meet Alphys!!" Alethia gushes, her elegant self draped over the shared couch in a vain attempt to seem melodramatic. She is anything but that. "She is the most adorable person I have ever met!" You're almost jealous at that and it might show on your face. "Oh, honey, I'll always love you too."

"I know that." You protest, but your cheeks heat. At least she can't tell if you're blushing. "Go get her, babe. She sounds great."

Alethia comes home the next morning despondent. "She's dating someone." She tells you when you ask. "Officer Undyne."

"Oh." You say. Most police aren't particularly nice to people who look like you or Alethia, but Undyne always seemed like a fair officer. You might not mind being metamours with her. "Maybe they're polyam too?"

Alethia shrugs, eats the scones you made for lunch, and then goes to sleep on the couch.

You go online to find out more about Dr. Alphys. In doing so, you learn Undyne has a facebook page, so you message her, -My GF wants to date your GF.-

You get back a response almost immediately. -ARE YOU THE CUTE DOCTOR'S DATEMATE??????-

-Hugmate, actually. It's queerplatonic, and polyamorous.- You respond.

-SO'S OURS!! accept for the qp bit, dunno what's that lol. Wanna meet up to hash things out?-

You agree on a meeting place with her, and then shake Alethia awake to come with you on a date. "Wha- it's the middle of the day." She grumps.

You finally manage to drag her out to the cafe where you will negotiate with Undyne and Alphys. Alethia freezes with her arm in yours when she sees Alphys sitting with Undyne in the cafe window. Undyne waves, a bright grin on her face. Alphys ducks, her yellow scaly muzzle turning bright red. 

From Alethia's shy smile of realization, you have a warm feeling that today and the next day and the days after are going to work out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrapoints stans will get it.


	4. Sans/Asgore/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning cuddles

You yawn, stretching your arms around your two bedmates. Asgore groans and rolls over sleepily. Sans is just a potato. "dariuuuus." He groans. Your hand settles in between his jaws.

"The potato talks." You note drily. 

"that's the starch reality, pal." Sans replies, ignoring the fact that he's made that pun _so many times_. "now get your hand out of my mouth."

"You can talk just fine." You say, wiggling your fingers around his lower jaw. He bites down gently and you tug loose. "What're your plans for the day?"

"this." Sans replies and proceeds to go back to sleep.

You lay in silence for at least another hour. Then you try to wriggle out of bed. Asgore grunts as you climb over him, and his huge fluffy arms wrap around you and pull you back into bed as his cuddle buddy. "Seriously. Seriously? I have work." You grump, only slightly annoyed. "And so do you." 

"i don't." Sans mumbles.

"Fuck you very much." You reply.

"no thanks." He goes back to sleep.

"Come on, Asgore. Let me go."

Asgore opens one eye and yawns prodigiously. You try to ignore the part of you that finds the sight of his tongue and teeth unfairly hot. Then give in and kiss your boyfriend, wrapping your arms around his ribs and hooking one leg around his waist. He kisses back gently, careful to give you space to breathe. "Stay." He rumbles. "Let's all just stay here."

"I have work." You repeat, annoyed at him. "How about tomorrow."

Asgore grumbles but then relents at a frown from you. "Alrighty, tomorrow. Have a good day at work."

"You two have fun being lazy. And don't forget the dinner with the mayor tonight, Asgore." You say.

The two express wishes that you'll have a good day as well and come home quickly. You kiss Asgore again before leaving and rap Sans gently on the skull.


	5. Nonbinary MK & OC

Muffet kisses you on the forehead before you can rush out the door to catch the bus. "Be good, Chang, ahuhu!" She calls after you as you wave back to her while running for the bus.

School is boring, as usual. Grillby had a talk with you about your failing grades, but it's not your fault that school is just so easy that you can't find the motivation to make an effort and would rather date a cute girl.

So you text your online pal instead. They say their school is boring too, and, -Yo, wouldn't it be better if we could just like hang out instead and explore the old abandoned mine!!!-

You've been sending them pictures of the abandoned mine whenever you have free time to explore it. It might be fun to explore it with someone, though. -Yeah, sure, where do you wanna meet, and how will I know it's you??-

-YOOOOOO!! Let's have a secret code!! My grunkle has this weird secret code for time travellers! we should totally have one too!!-

You hide a smile and your phone as the teacher walks past. Then take it out discreetly and reply, -Flowers suck.-

-Yoooooo!!! Flowey would get so mad at us!!-

-It's perfect!!!! Lemme just ask my dads if I can go!!-

You put away your phone to take the quiz that the teacher hands out and later in the day, you take it out again to find that the dads are not going to permit MK to go to an abandoned mine with someone they met on the internet. Big surprise. -Just sneak off. We'll do it at night.- You tell them.

-I dunno. I don't wanna get in trouble.-

-What, are your dads abusive??- You fire back.

-No! They're really great! I just don't want them disappointed in me.-

-If you were really my friend, you'd sneak off with me.- You tell them snidely.

-Yo, don't say things like that.- They reply. -Stop doing that.- You can tell that they're a bit mad at you.

-Sorry.- You tell them. -But if you don't come, I'm going anyway, and I'm gonna smooch a girl in one of the caverns down there.- Now the question is, which girl? There's at least two in freshman class who like you.

-Fine, I'll be there.- MK says and you whoop. The teacher looks up from his book sharply and you realize you just did that out loud in the middle of language class. But the rest of the day, even through detention, your heart is light, and you completely forget to ask any cute girls to come with.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month, everyone!!


End file.
